conociendonos aun mas
by Flooooooor
Summary: Universo alterno.NaruHina.Hinata vuelve de un viaje de estudio de Londres.Neji la recibe en su escuela con sus amigos y parece que ella conoce a los padres de uno de sus amigos ¿Qué pasará si se enamora de ese chico?¿Y si él se enamora de ella? Mal titulo


Hola este es mi segundo oneshot, me quedan medio largos, pero bueno no importa,, espero que lo lean.

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece lo más mínimo, tal vez me pertenezca algún que otro personaje que no aparezca en la serie.

Descripción: Universo alterno. NaruHina. Hinata vuelve de un viaje de estudio de Londres. Neji la recibe en su escuela con sus amigos y parece que ella conoce a los padres de uno de sus amigos. ¿Qué pasará si se enamora de ese chico? ¿Y si él se enamora de ella? Mal titulo.

ACLARO: Edades: Varones (chicos) 18 todos , Mujeres (chicas) 17 todas. Están en último año.

**/----/----/----/----/----/----/**

**Conociéndote aun más.**

Era un día normal en Konoha High School, un grupo de amigos se encontraban reunidos a la salida del colegio. Iban saliendo, cuando una linda joven de su misma edad aproximadamente, se acerca a ellos y llama a tan solo uno de ellos.

-Neji-kun? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Eh? Claro que soy yo, ¿vos quien sos? –Dijo mirando a la joven que era un poco mas baja que él, llevaba puesta una remera de escote que dejaba ver su bien formado pecho que a todos los chicos del grupo hizo babear, de color lila que combinaba con sus ojos que eran del mismo color casi, tenia un Jean color azul medio apretado y unos tennis de color blanco.

-Pero Neji-kun, no puede ser que no te acuerdes de mi, esta bien que hayan pasado cuatro años pero tampoco me podes olvidar así como así – Dijo haciéndose la enojada – Te voy a dar una pista, mi nombre empieza con H. – Terminó

-N..No pue..Puede ser!! –Dijo Neji sorprendido – Hinata eres tú!!!! – Grito de repente abrazando a la joven al ver que hacia una respuesta positiva – Has crecido muchísimo, estas muy linda!! – Dijo Neji abrazando aun mas a la chica haciendo que esta se sonroje

-Neji-kun, basta no me digas eso! Sabes que no es así! – Dijo una apenada Hinata

-Claro que es así! Verdad chicos? – Dijo Neji mirando a sus amigos que estaban todos con los ojos como platos

-S..si..sii!! – Dijeron sus amigos todos juntos

-Lo ves Hina-chan, los chicos no mienten – Dijo mirando a la chica que estaba roja viendo a los chicos – Bueno, ahora me vas a contar como es que estas aquí en plena fecha de escuela, no creo que te valla mal, por eso pregunto – Terminó

-Bueno, la verdad, es que como tenia notas muy altas, los profesores cedieron a que yo de exámenes de todas las materias de lo que queda para terminar el año escolar y pueda volver – Dijo Hinata con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas

-Pero eso es increíble, ya saben Hiashi y Hanabi que estas aquí? – Pregunto el Hyuuga

-No Neji-kun, quiero que sea una sorpresa – Dijo ella

-De acuerdo, ahora ven que te presento a mis amigos – Dijo Neji al tiempo que se dirigía hacia los chicos ahí presentes

-Hola – Saludo Hinata a lo que todos contestaron igual

-Los presento, ellos son: Inuzuka Kiba – lo señaló – Nara Shikamaru – lo señaló – Aburame Shino – lo señaló – Uchiha Sasuke – lo señaló – y Namikaze Naruto – lo señaló –

-Bueno, mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Hinata Hyuuga – Dijo la joven

-Pero, como es que tienen el mismo apellido si Neji no tiene hermanos – Dijo Kiba

-Es que ella es mi prima, la hija de Hiashi y hermana de Hanabi – Dijo el Hyuuga

-Ah! – Dijeron todos

-Esperen un momento – Dijo Hinata – ¿Vos sos un Namikaze? – Dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto

-Si, ¿Por qué? – Dijo este último

-Tu padre es Minato Namikaze? Y tu madre Kushina Uzumaki? – Dijo Hinata

-Si, pero lo que no entiendo es porque vos sabes quienes son mis padres – Dijo Naruto

-Ahora lo entiendo, si, sos vos, mira tu pelo es igual al de Minato y tus ojos también son iguales a los de él – Dijo Hinata acercándose a Naruto y tomando un mechón de su pelo rubio haciendo que se miren a los ojos y que Hinata se sonroje – Te voy a explicar, tu padre además de ser cantante es profesor de música y tu madre es profesora de literatura y trabajan en una escuela en Londres. Yo iba a esa escuela y Minato era mi profesor de música y Kushina era mi profesora de literatura, ellos me habían comentado que tenían un hijo de mi edad en Tokio – Terminó Hinata separándose de Naruto

-Ah ahora entiendo todo! Por cierto, me gustan tus ojos, te quedan mejor a ti que a tu primo – Dijo el rubio riéndose

-Gra..gracias Naruto-kun – Dijo la Hyuuga

-De nada Hinata-chan – Respondió Naruto

-Bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos, cierto Hinata? – Dijo Neji

-Si Neji-kun, mejor vamos, Chau chicos, Chau Naruto-kun – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ellos con una sonrisa

**EN EL CAMINO A LA MANSION HYUUGA **

-Hinata, te gusta Naruto ¿No es así? – Dijo Neji

-¿Eh? No, cla..cla..claro que no! – Dijo la Hyuuga poniéndose nerviosa

-Vamos Hina-chan, a mi no puedes engañarme, y soy tu primo, y si te gusta Naruto, no hay problema, después de todo, a Hiashi le caen bien todos mis amigos, y él siempre le hubiese gustado que te pongas de novio con alguno de ellos – Dijo Neji mirando a su prima que estaba súper colorada

-Bueno, Neji pero… - Pero fue cortada por su celular que había empezado a sonar – Hola ¿Quién habla? – Dijo ella al teléfono

_-Hola Hinata querida ¿sos vos? – _Dijo la voz del teléfono

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién habla ahí? – Dijo la chica

_-Ah! Hola Hinata ¿Cómo llegaste? Soy Kushina tu profesora de literatura, ¿te acordás de mí? – _Dijo la vos

-Si Kushina-sensei, como no me voy a acordar de vos! Todo bien, el viaje muy bien ¿Cómo anda Minato-sensei? – Dijo Hinata

_-Estamos todos bien, pero deja de llamarnos –sensei que ya no somos tus profesores – _Dijo Kushina

-Bueno esta bien Kushina-san, pero ¿para que me llamas? ¿paso algo con el colegio? – Dijo asustada Hinata

_-No querida, tranquila, lo que pasa es que queremos darle una sorpresa a nuestro hijo, viste que te comenté que tenia tu edad, bueno, vamos a ir para Tokio para darle una sorpresa, aunque le dijimos que íbamos a ir, le vamos a llamar para cancelar pero le vamos a decir a su abuelo que lo mantenga en la casa para que lo sorprendamos ¿Qué te parece? Entonces queremos que vos vengas a cenar con nosotros para que se conozcan – _Dijo apurada Kushina

-Si, me parece muy bien, pero… - Dijo Hinata pero no pudo terminar ya que Kushina comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

_-Nada de peros, anotaste la dirección el otro día que te la di ¿no? , bueno, nos vemos mañana a eso de las siete en esa dirección. Chau querida, nos vemos! – _Dijo Kushina mientras cortaba

-Si tengo todo Chau – Dijo Hinata

-Bueno, ya sabemos de donde saco lo apurado y arrebatado Naruto – Dijo Neji mientras llegaban a la gran mansión

-Bueno, aquí estamos, no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo Hinata mientras entraba y se quedaba en la puerta

-Quédate aquí que yo te digo cuando tenés que entrar – Dicho esto, Neji entró a la sala para encontrarse con Hiashi y Hanabi

-Hola a todos, ya estoy en casa – Dijo Neji viendo a su tío y su prima

-Hola Neji, no tenés noticias de Hinata, estoy llamando a su escuela en Londres y no me atiende nadie, me estoy empezando a preocupar – Dijo Hiashi mirando a Neji

-Bueno, tío tranquilo, seguramente Hinata esta bien – Dijo Neji, mientras le hacia unas señas a Hinata

-Hola papa, hola hermanita ¿Cómo han estado tanto tiempo? – Dijo Hinata muy tranquila

-Hola Hinata, todo bien ¿y vos? – Dijo Hanabi sin pensar – HINATAAAA!! – Gritó Hanabi al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-Hola hermanita ¿Qué tal tus cosas? – Dijo Hinata abrazando a su hermana que había venido corriendo a abrazarla

-Todo bien hermana, ¿y vos? ¿ que haces acá? – Pregunto Hanabi

-Todo bien, y tu, padre como has estado? – Pregunto Hinata abrazando a su padre que había ido a abrazar a su hija después de Hanabi

-Todo bien hija, pero ¿Por qué estas acá? – Cuestionó Hiashi a su hija mayor

Entonces Hinata contó todo a su padre y a su hermana, incluida la parte de a llamada de Kushina y luego espero con ansias la cena. La cena fue normal, como todas las cenas anteriores en la casa, antes de su viaje de estudio.

**Al otro día **

**A LAS 10 EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

Suena un teléfono y atiende Naruto

-Hola ¿Quién habla? – Dice el rubio

-_Hola hijo, ¿sos vos? Soy mamá, Kushina – _Dijo la voz en el teléfono

-Hola mamá!!! – Grito Naruto – Si soy yo, ¿ya están viniendo? ¿a que hora llega el vuelo? –Decía el rubio emocionado

-_No hijo, perdónanos pero este fin de semana no vamos a poder ir, los vuelos están atorados y hay problemas con la escuela, no vamos a poder ir, y ya se que te prometimos ir, pero no podemos, perdón pero se nos hace imposible. No te enojes, ya sabes que lo que más queremos es estar ahí con vos, pero no se puede. Tal vez vallamos el fin de semana próximo – _Dijo Kushina

-Pero mamá! Me prometieron venir, además, los extraño, hace mucho que no los veo, además este fin de semana es largo, hay dos días mas sin clase y tenemos muchos días para estar juntos, el próximo no, es de solo dos días – Se quejaba el rubio con la voz cortada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-_Hijo, por favor no llores, me mata escucharte llorar, ya sabes que lo que más queremos es estar con vos, pero no se puede, perdón, Naruto danos con tu abuelo, ¿esta ahí? _

-Si acá esta. – Dijo Naruto tratando de contener las lágrimas

-_Dame con él. Chau Naru, nos vemos. No olvides que te amamos_

-Si Chau. Yo también los amo – Después de decir esto Naruto le pasó el teléfono a su abuelo y se fue llorando a su habitación, agarro una campera y se fue hacia el parque.

**A las 11 de la mañana **

**POV HINATA**

Hinata salió de su casa hacia el parque, era sábado y en la noche iría a la casa de Naruto a cenar. Hinata ese día había decidido vestirse con un vestido color pastel con unas sandalias color pastel también y el largo cabello estaba recogido con una cola de caballo.

-Al fin llegue, hace mucho que no vengo a este parque, después de todo hace cuatro años que no vengo a Tokio

-Hola Hinata, no sabía que te gustara venir a este parque – Dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Na...Naruto-kun, no sabia que estabas ahí, si me gusta mucho venir aquí, me hace bien para pensar ¿y vos? – Dije haciendo espacio para que Naruto pueda sentarse en el banco en el que me senté un rato antes yo

-Si Hina-chan, me gusta mucho venir cuando estoy triste – Dijo Naruto mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-Naruto-kun, ¿estas llorando? – Le pregunte viendo como le caían lágrimas de los ojos

-Hina-chan, mis padres no van a venir este fin de semana, no sabes lo solo que me siento – Me dijo sin levantar la cabeza

-Pero, Naru-kun, tranquilo, seguramente van a venir en otro momento, no te pongas mal, no me gusta ver a la gente llorar – Le dije con la voz media cortada

-Gracias Hina-chan, por estar acá y no haberte ido con una escusa tonta – Me dijo abrasándome y llorando en mi hombro desconsoladamente. Me dolió en el alma verlo así, no me gusta cuando la gente llora, pero no se porque cuando él lloraba peor me sentía, no podía ver que sufría, entonces lo abracé por el cuello mientras el me abrasaba por la cintura, se sentía bien, pero en mi casa se iban a preocupar por mi si no llegaba.

-Naruto-kun, a mi no me importaría estar así todo el día, pero en mi casa van a preocuparse, si no llego pronto – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos que tenia color azul cielo.

-Esta Hina-chan, ven vamos que te acompaño a casa – Me dijo con una sonrisa secándose las lagrimas – Gracias por levantarme el animo

-Bueno Naru-kun, vamos entonces – Le dije y así nos encaminamos a mi casa

**FIN POV HINATA**

En el camino a la casa de Hinata, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, parece que para ambos, el piso era muy interesante. Solo cuando llegaron a la puerta, Hinata decidió romper el silencio.

-Naru-kun, ya llegamos, bueno Chau, nos vemos otro día – Dijo despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla, pero cuando estaban cerca para saludarse, Naruto hizo un movimiento rápido y terminó besando a Hinata en la boca. En un primer momento, Hinata no supo que hacer, pero después respondió el beso, puso sus manos en el cuello de Naruto y él pasó sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de Hinata. Se estuvieron besando un rato hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse totalmente rojos. El primero en hablar fue Naruto

-Hina-chan, yo se que hace poco nos conocemos, pero te.. te…te…qui…qui…ero… te quiero Hina-chan – Dijo Naruto sumamente nervioso

-Creo que estas loco – Dijo Hinata pero viendo como Naruto bajaba la cabeza dijo – Por eso te qui…quiero – Cuando Hinata terminó diciendo eso, ella lo beso de nuevo. estuvieron un rato besándose nuevamente, pero tuvieron que volver a romper el beso

-Hina-chan, querés ser mi novia?

Si, Naruto-kun – Dicho esto, le dio un ultimo beso y entro a su casa. – Chau Naru-Kun

-Si, adiós, Hina-chan, nos vemos – Dijo Naruto antes de ir para su casa

**MÁS TARDE EN LA CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI**

Suena el timbre de la casa y abre Jiraya el abuelo de Naruto, ya que este último estaba en la habitación

-Y ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje? – Dijo Jiraya casi en un susurro para que Naruto no escuche

-Bien papá, todo bien, un poco de calor, pero el viaje fue tranquilo – Dijo Minato a su padre

-Bueno, que suerte, acomódense mientras yo llamo a Naruto – Dijo Jiraya

-¿Lloró mucho papá? – Preguntó Minato con cara preocupada a su padre

-Y si, cuando me dio el teléfono a mí, agarro una campera y se fue llorando, seguramente fue al parque, pero cuando volvió, ya estaba mejor – Dijo Jiraya yendo a buscar a Naruto

**Al rato**

-¿Pero que sucede abuelo? ¿para que me haces venir, si todavía no esta la comida prepara… - Pero la pregunta no fue terminada por la sorpresa que se llevó Naruto al entrar a la sala

-Hola hijo ¿pensaste que era cierto que no íbamos a venir tontito? – Le dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba haciendo que Naruto largue unas pocas lagrimas pero de felicidad

-Pensé que era cierto que no venían – Dijo Naruto abrasando ahora a su padre que estaba parado atrás de Kushina

-Pero mira que parecido esta a su padre ahora que es todo un hombrecito – Dijo Jiraya mirando a su hijo abrasado a su nieto

-Si tiene razón Jiraya-kun – Le dijo Kushina a su suegro

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando de todo un poco y ya mas anocheciendo Kushina le habla a su hijo

-Naruto, dale vení a poner la mesa, esta todo sobre la mesada – Dice a su hijo

-Si mamá!! – Grita Naruto desde el comedor poniendo el mantel – Esperen un minuto – Dice casi en un susurro – MAMAAAAA!! – Grita Naruto, por lo que se asustan todos y corren hacia donde Naruto estaba

-Hijo, ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así? – Le dice Minato a Naruto

-¿Tanto grite? No pensé que había sido para tanto – Dice rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza en símbolo de vergüenza – No hay duda que es hijo tuyo Minato – Añadió Jiraya a su hijo

-No papa, yo solo estaba llamando a mamá, porque acá me dio dos platos de mas, dos cubiertos de mas y dos vasos de mas. Se que uno es para la abuela Tsunade que viene después mas tarde, pero me dio uno de todo mas – Dijo Naruto confundido

-No hijo, esta bien, te di todo bien, lo que pasa es que tenemos una invitada especial hoy – Dijo Kushina mirando a su hijo que ponía cara de WTF???

-Ah bueno, pero entonces díganme quien es – Dijo Naruto intrigado

-No, ya te vas a enterar – Le dijeron sus padres

-Ufa!! Que malos son conmigo – Dijo Naruto haciéndose el ofendido poniendo la mesa

**YA A LAS 7:05 EN CASA DE NARUTO**

Suena el timbre y Kushina dice

-Yo voy, vallan sentándose en sus lugares, Naruto quiero que te sientes acá, así la invitada se sienta a tu lado, después de todo, tiene tu misma edad – Dijo Kushina

-Ufa!! Esta bien! – Dijo Naruto de mala gana – Estoy seguro que no me va a caer bien – Terminó

-No digas eso Naruto, todavía no la conoces – Dijo la madre desde la entrada mientras abría la puerta

-Hola Kushina-san, ¿Qué tal su viaje? ¿todo bien? – Dijo Hinata con su típica voz casi audible

-Todo bien Hinata-chan, gracias por preguntar

-Disculpa la tardanza, es que tuve un pequeño problema a la salida de casa, los vecinos se pusieron a hablar de cómo me había ido en Londres y no pude salir antes – Dijo Hinata saliendo de la casa para despedir la limusina que la había traído

-Bueno, pero veo que son de familia de dinero – Dijo Kushina

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que mi padre tiene la empresa mas rica de todo Tokio, Hyuuga y asociados, entonces tenemos dinero, pero a mi no me gusta andar presumiéndolo, no va conmigo, pero hoy me ví obligada – Dijo con una sonrisa tierna en la cara

-Esta bien, no te reocupes, ven vamos así te presento a mis suegros y a mi hijo – Dijo Kushina emocionada

-Bueno, de eso quería habla… - Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue cortada por Kushina

-Nada de hablar, ven que te los presento – Dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba a Hinata hasta el comedor.

-Hola a todos – Dijo Hinata entrando al comedor – Hola Minato-sensei – Dijo saludando a Minato que se había parado para saludar a su ex alumna

-Hola Hinata-chan, ¿que te dije del –sensei?, no quiero que me llames así, ya no soy mas tu sensei – Le dijo Minato con una sonrisa como las de Naruto

-De acuerdo, Minato-san – Dijo Hinata viendo hacia Naruto que la miraba con cara de sorpresa

-Bueno, ven déjame presentártelos, ellos son Tsunade y Jiraya, los padres de Minato y él es… - Pero fue cortada por la voz de Hinata

-Naruto, Hola Naru-kun ¿Cómo estas? perdón que no pude decirte hoy lo de tus padres, era un secreto – Dijo Hinata mirando al rubio

-Esto esta mal! No puedo creerlo, mi propia novia me esconde cosas!! – Dijo Naruto con cara donde pretendía estar enojado – Pero te perdono si me das un beso – Dijo con una cara picara

-Naru-Kun!! – Dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras se acercaba al rubio y le daba un pequeño beso en los labio

-Mm, me encanta! – Dijo Naruto casi en un susurro

-Bueno, pero no sabia que en Londres había estudiantes tan lindas – Dijo Jiraya con cara de pervertido

-Abuelo!!!! – Le grito Naruto a su abuelo – Es mi novia, no digas esas cosas, no ves que se pone roja! – Terminó

-Bueno perdón – Dijo Jiraya

-Creo que merecemos una explicación – Dijo Kushina con cara divertida – Me parece que hay algo que no nos dijiste Hinata – Terminó

-Yo quise decirte que ya conocía a Naru ayer cuando me llamaste, pero no me dejaste hablar y nos pusimos de novio hoy y cuando quise decirte recién que estaba saliendo con Naruto, no me dejaste terminar de hablar – Dijo Hinata con su típica voz baja y con la cara rosa

-Y si, era obvio, siempre pasa lo mismo – Dijo Minato – Nunca deja terminar de hablar a nadie ¿no es cierto hijo? – Dijo esta vez a Naruto

-Si mamá, nunca dejas terminar de hablar, era obvio que no te iba a poder contar – Dijo Naruto refiriéndose ahora a su madre

-Bueno, perdona Hinata, pero bueno vos Naruto, ¿porque no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con una chica? – Dijo Minato

-Bueno, yo pensaba decirles hoy en la cena, pero parece que ya se enteraron, así que ¡Vamos a comer! – Dijo Naruto llevando a Hinata a la mesa y haciéndola sentar a su lado

-Pero como hijo, ¿no dijiste que no te ibas a llevar bien con la invitada? – Dijo Minato

-Bueno, es que no sabia que la invitada era mi novia! – Dijo Naruto poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La cena pasó tranquila y ya llegaba el momento para que Hinata se valla a su casa

-Hijo ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – Preguntó Kushina a Naruto

-No mamá, no empieces ahora – Dijo Naruto que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hinata

-Bueno yo creo que es mejor que me valla – Dijo la tímida Hinata a Kushina que estaba en la cocina limpiando los platos sucios

-Si, a ver si se preocupan por ti, linda, Minato, ¿me haces el favor de acompañar a Hinata a su casa cielo?

-Claro amor, ven Hinata te acompaño – Dijo Minato mientras le tendía la mano a Hinata para irse pero Hinata no pudo mover la mano ya que Naruto se la agarró

-Mamá, yo la puedo acompañar – Dijo Naruto – ¿Porque tiene que ir papá?

-Porque yo te acabo de preguntar si me hacías un favor y me dijiste que no y el favor era que acompañes a Hinata – Terminó su madre

-Bueno ma, si te lo hago el favor, dale Hina-chan nos vamos – Dijo primero hablando a su madre y luego a su novia

-De acuerdo vallan, Chau querida – Dijo Kushina desde la cocina

Se despidió de todos y se fue junto al rubio a su casa

-Y Hina-chan ¿Cómo lo pasaste? ¿te divertiste? – Pregunto el rubio

-Si mi amor, me divertí mucho – Dijo Hinata – Bueno, acá llegamos – Dijo Hinata girando para quedar en frente de su novio

-Bueno Hina-chan, nos vemos mañana ¿si? – Dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella – Y ahora ¿me vas a dar el beso que no me diste hoy? – Pregunto al rubio

-Si, ahora si – Entonces ella se acerco a él y puso sus manos en el cuello de Naruto y Naruto puso sus brazos en la cintura de Hinata y se besaron, fue un beso distinto al anterior o al primero, este beso demostraba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Se amaban, y ellos eso lo sabían. Cuando se separaron, Naruto se despidió con la mano de ella y mientras se iba corriendo hasta su casa recordaba ese beso, siempre recordarían ese beso, ese beso que había sido mejor que los anteriores, que era el comienzo de una relación, de una larga relación.

/----/----/----/----/----/

Espero que les hay gustado! Plis dejen reviews, digan si les gusto, si no les gusto, digan que les hubiera gustado que le ponga o si hay algo que no les gusto.

Besoos estoy escribiendo uno que no es un oneshot, sino que es uno de varios capítulos pero quiero terminar de escribirlo para que no tengan que esperar para leer los siguientes capítulos.

Atte. 8


End file.
